


I Think I Found Something

by strangelyblueskies



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Female Character, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangelyblueskies/pseuds/strangelyblueskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before you realize what's happening, Barsad moves forward in a flash of motion. Grabbing your wrist he turns you around and pins your back against his chest, holding onto your arm painfully tight as he grabs your gun with his free hand and presses the muzzle against your head. You can feel his chest pressing against your back, his breath against your ear, the gun against your head, and you finally snap out of it. “What the fuck?! Barsad what the fuck are you doing?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Found Something

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here are a few notes from me (of course you can skip them if you want to):
> 
> 1.) First of all, English is NOT my first language, so there are probably a bunch of mistakes in this work! Spelling, grammar, word choice, etc. On top of this I don't have a beta reader, so I warned you and you might not want to read if you dislike imperfect fanfiction.
> 
> 2.) Second, this is my first attempt to write fanfiction ever! So please bear with me, I try to give my best but it's probably nowhere as good as any work I had the pleasure to read so far.
> 
> 3.) This was inspired by other 2nd POV works I've read on AO3, from leviathanhasthewinchester and Incepship mainly, and from the lovely Tumblr blog of i-will-always-serve who writes probably the best Barsad you get to read.
> 
> 4.) Title, chapter titles and lyrics are taken from the song Female Robbery from The Neighbourhood

 

_I watched it all in my head,_   
_Perfect sense,_   
_They'll take me from my bed,_   
_Leave everything that is worth a single cent and just take me instead._

* * *

 

 

The first thing you notice about him is the riffle he carries, the beard and the tired eyes. Your first thought is „dangerous“. This guy is without a doubt not to mess with. If the riffle wasn't enough indication, the way he carries himself is. There is also a deadly gleam in his eyes, no matter how tired they might look. Your fellow agent seems to fail to recognize those things though. Instead of proceeding with caution he rises to the provocation of the situation far too easily. You introduce yourself to the terrorist, after all there is no reason to be impolite. And yet... He just looks at you briefly, a quick glance, before he lets his gaze trail over the other side of the bridge behind your back. He doesn't say anything, does not offer his own name. He is trying to get a reaction out of you, you can tell, but you don't let yourself be affected so easily. Your voice is still calm when you address him again. „What shall we call you then?“, you ask him, still very much polite. He doesn't even look at you this time and you know it's because he is trying to insult you and your fellow agent, who seems to have had enough of his little game already. „Doesn't matter what his name is, right? He is just another mindless follower of this madman, aren't you?“, your partner takes a step forward and spits on the ground, making his disgust more than obvious. This gets a reaction out of the guy as he turns to your partner and gives him a mocking smirk. „As much as you are a mindless follower of your government.“ His voice is heavily accented, but you don't have time to dwell on that. You almost want to roll your eyes at their behavior. Men. No one has time for their alpha attitude. Least of all the people of Gotham. „Listen you little shit...“, your partner hisses and takes another step towards the mercenary, there isn't much space left between them now. This is going to escalate very quickly if you don't get them to cool down. You place your hand on your partner's arm carefully. „Johnson, can we talk for a second?“, you ask him very calmly and pray to heaven that he doesn't brush you off and punches the guy in the face. But after a second he turns around and nods before walking a few steps back to your side of the bridge. You give the terrorist a disapproving look. „Excuse us for a moment.“, you murmur before following your partner. As you turn around you miss the look the guy gives you behind your back.

Your partner is tense, pacing up and down and clenching his hands to fists. „God I want to rip his head off. Or at least wipe that stupid grin from his face.“ He stops and looks at you apologetically. “I'm sorry, I know I should not let myself be that easily affected, but it makes me so angry that they think they can hold an entire city hostage.” You nod at him. You can understand his frustration. “I know, me too.” You are both quiet for a moment until he sighs and rubs his eyes. “Do you think... Can you manage this without me?”, he asks you without meeting your eyes. “You seem to have yourself much more under control than I do.” It would be a lie to say that you are not surprised at that. “I... yeah, sure.”, you reply a little stunned. “Thanks, I owe you.”, he smiles and pats you on your shoulder like you are one of his buddies. “Don't worry, I'll have your back. Well, from afar.”, he grins at you and you shake your head, smiling, before you turn around and walk back to the mercenary who looks quite bored.

He adjusts his posture when he sees you coming towards him. As he notices that your partner is not with you anymore, he really looks at you for the first time. “Did you tell him to leave?”, he sounds amused at the idea, there is mirth in his eyes. “Oh do I have your attention now?”, you ask without trying to hide your sarcasm. That earns you two raised eyebrows. You clear your throat, trying to get back to being professional. “So what is it that you want?” He looks at you like he is trying to assess you. Then he tucks a piece of paper out of his vest and hands it to you. You grab it carefully and unfold it to take a look. “You can send supply trucks in every day but those are the only supplies that will be allowed. If you try to smuggle anything else”, he tilts his head to the side giving you a gaze as if he is able to read your thoughts “or anyone else, we will find out about it and there will be... consequences.” He doesn't continue until you nod your head in understanding. Now you wish he would go back to not looking at you all the time. His eyes make you feel nervous and you hate yourself for it. Swallowing you fold the paper. “What about that bomb? What do you want in exchange for handing it over?” You know that they are probably not planning on handing it over anytime soon, but you have to ask anyway. The chuckle that you get for your troubles wasn't worth it though. You can feel your face heating up in anger and embarrassment, but you are trying not to show it. “I think we'll talk again soon agent.”, he says the word like an insult, but it does not surprise you. As he turns around and starts walking back to his men, you still manage to call out to him. “You still didn't give me a name!” He doesn't even turn around when he calls back. “It's Barsad.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've come so far, thank you for reading! Please comment and tell me what you think of it! I would really appreciate it as this is my first fanfic ever :) I have more but I'm not sure if I should post it, so please tell me! also if you noticed any typos or grammar mistakes please tell me and I'll correct them! <3


End file.
